


i'll try for you.

by svtcravity



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtcravity/pseuds/svtcravity
Summary: Kenma suddenly wants to try new things.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	i'll try for you.

Kuroo was a man of words and schedule. When he wants to get up at 8 in the morning and jog, he will. When he wants to sleep at exactly 9:30 pm, regardless of how much work he has to finish then he will shut his eyes even before 9:29 pm. He likes to follow rigorously his schedule especially when he was a newbie at his jo because he wanted to impress everyone at his first years and now that he became a sports program manager, promoting sports everywhere in Japan particularly his love for volleyball. 

So when he hears birds chirping and the warmth beside him agone, he panicked and shot straight up as he looked at the clock on the bedside table that read: 6:45 am. 

"Shit, I'm-" He stops when he looks at his hand, a silver ring placed on his ring finger and he sighs out of relief. Oh that's right, he got married and took a week off of work. It has been exactly 4 days since the wedding and a day after they got back from their honeymoon in the mountains and Kuroo still can't believe that he was a married man to his best friend. He blushes like a teen girl when he spots the picture beside the clock. 

Wearing a white suit, he was bridal carrying the long haired man who was in an identical white suit . Flower petals of various flowers were being thrown at them but they only stared at each other with a small blush on their cheeks and a soft smile. Both of their eyes were sparkling full of love and happiness and without a doubt grateful for each other. 

_Kuroo and Kenma._ Engraved on the picture frame, a present they got from their friends during the bachelor party. If Kuroo have many life achievements just like when they both played the sims, he would think he had achieve the best lifetime goals ever. Chuckling, he slowly lays down on the bed and turns to Kenma's side when he realizes that the latter was gone. He then hears a noise outside of the bedroom and thinks that Kenma was probably streaming early. 

but...

"He wouldn't get up until nine to stream" He tells himself and gets out of bed. Grabbing a robe that was sprawled on the chair next to the bed, he quiet goes out of the bedroom. From a distance, he hears multiple sounds of someone whisking something and someone speaking at the same time. Following the sound, he finds Kenma on their kitchen holding a bowl and a whisk, a tablet placed on the counter as the video is being played. 

" _Now mix in the egg and the milk. Make sure you mix it very well because we don't want eggy pancakes now do we?"_ Pancakes? He hides behind a wall and carefully watches Kenma crack one egg to the bowl and grab the cup of milk and pours it in the bowl. 

"Okay so stir, Kenma" He hears the streamer tells himself before whisking away. This was all new to Kuroo. Kenma barely cooks and if he does, it came out of a packet and just need to boil for a few minutes. He always nagged his husband to eat more healthier foods or at least don't always eat things packaged in packets. It's better for him to eat outside than to gobble something that claims to have nutrients. 

"Then add the flour and sugar and damn it" Kenma curses as some flous spilled at the side of the floor and getting it onto his red apron. His hair was loosely tied up into a bun. He decides to clean himself after he cooks. For now, he can finish concentrating onto the batter. Kuroo quietly stares on. 

"Okay, now butter and baking soda and OUCH!" Shit, he forgot that he melted the butter before touching the hot cup. Suddenly Kuroo decides to appear. 

"Are you okay kitten?!" He yells, panicking as he sees Kenma's red fingertips and drags him to the sink, letting the cool water aid his burnt hand. 

"K-Kuroo? You are awake?" The smaller asks, shocked that Kuroo woke up so early despite _last night's events._

"Just keep your hand here okay? Jesus, you scared the crap out of me there" Kuroo looks at Kenma, worry filling his eyes and Kenma stares at his hand. Shit, he knew he should have never tried to cook in the first place. 

"Why were you cooking by the way, Pudding?" Kenma mumbles something that he couldn't here so he urged him to speak a little louder. 

"I-I wanted to cook for you since we are married now" The last part was quieter but Kuroo heard it loud and clear. His whole body swells with joy that he envelopes the smaller into a side hug. He buries his face on Kenma's hair, smelling the sweet scent of vanilla from the shampoo they bought weeks ago. 

"Is that why you woke up early in the morning?" He whispers and feels him nod. 

"I also did some grocery shopping. We barely have any food here" They moved into their new apartment a couple weeks before the wedding because they wanted to settle in quickly. Kuroo gasps and Kenma pouts at him. 

"I didn't know you could do that! Oh my baby is growing up!" The taller almost squeezes the smaller as if he was a small teddy bear that Kenma decides to flick his forehead and hears the literal child man whine. 

"I was just trying it" He mumbles, closing the sink and going back to the deserted pancakes. He adds the finally cooled butter to the mixture. He always felt bad that Kuroo had to wake up early and cook him breakfast despite his 8 schedule to work because he always streams from noon till night, and now that they are married. he wanted to switch things up at least. 

"You know that I don't mind cooking for us right?" He was actually surprised that his husband didn't get ready made pancake mix. He must be wanting to do it his own way then. 

"I know but since we are married and all I just thought that I should do some work here" Kuroo works a 8-5 job plus an additional 1 hour because he has to commute all the way home while Kenma finishes his videos, editing and streaming at the same time so mostly he is the one that needs to tend to the house a lot more. Kuroo smiles, leaning down to kiss Kenma's forehead. 

  
"I still wouldn't mind, your highness" 

"I would burn your pancake if you don't stop" 

"You love me anyways plus I'll eat anything from you" Kuroo flirtatiously winks and Kenma glares at him. The manager backs up, watching the amusing show as time passes by. 

* * *

If there is one thing that Kenma was grateful for, it was that he met Kuroo at the time where he felt he was the outcast of his entire childhood. As time goes by, he realized that playing volleyball with his best friend turned lover was a stressful yet gratifying moment of his whole life. He got to come out of his shell, have some friends along the way, and somehow still had his heart set on gaming as his favorite past time. Kuroo was the one beside him, always giving cringy speeches, pushing him to his limits, and of course, that one day where he persuaded him to play volleyball.

_"Don't stop when I'm gone" He remembered Kuroo's words on the night before his graduation when they were up in Kenma's room cuddled in a warm blanket on the floor, leaning his head against the hard chest, he starts to play with his fingers, a habit he developed whenever he felt nervous._

_"You will still visit me right?" He asked, voice hidden with sadness over the fact that he might not get to see Kuroo as much. He hears the older man chuckle and suddenly his hand feels warm when Kuroo wraps his._

_"Kenma, we are literally neighbors" Kenma's breath hitched before letting go of Kuroo's hand and placing it on his stomach. Kuroo couldn't see the glass eyes and the player was suddenly grateful for his hair covering his face._

_"Yeah, but you will be busy with university and other things." **You won't have time for me anymore.**_ _Kenma thinks. He is so scared of suddenly not being able to see Kuroo early in the morning or at volleyball practice or even ride the subway alone. Shit, what if he is distracted by his game and suddenly gets lost in the city? or what if he gets kidnapped? or what if he gets lost and kidnapped and-_

_"Hey, are you crying?!" Kuroo's heart dropped to his stomach as he hears sniffles and whines come out of Kenma's mouth. He rarely sees his boyfriend cry (except for that time he got invested into a game and when the sequel came out he cried when he couldn't get one on launch day) but nevertheless, he wrapped his arms around the crying Kenma._

_"Kitten, what's wrong? Did I say something that may have upset you? Did you not like the takeout we got? Are you sick? Tell me-" Kenma wiggles himself out of Kuroo's hold and lightly punches his shoulder, lips forming a pout while small tears were streaming down his pink cheeks._

_"Stupid Kuroo. I'm not sick. I just-" He stopped there for a second before looking at his boyfriends face, a frown plastered on his mouth with clearly a confused face. The long haired player sighed before finally getting his feelings out._

_"I just thought about what am I going to do without you. You are going away for college and we won't spend time with each other anymore and we won't play volleyball anymore and you won't-" Kenma was caught off when Kuroo leans in and steals a heart warming kiss. It was filled with love and passion but never progressing to something intimate as Kuroo always remembers that if Kenma isn't ready for it yet, then he will patiently wait. Kuroo decides to wrap his arm around the smallers waist and one on his cheek while Kenma fully envelopes Kuroo by his neck. After some time, they both pull away, needing oxygen after all. Kuroo speaks first._

_"You were worried about that?" Kenma nods without hesitation and Kuroo softly laughs._

_"I know it's going to be hard for the both of us but I will try to spend a lot of time with you. How about two Sundays of the each month, we can go out and have fun? Hm? I'll let you pick out where we will go and what to do?" The shorter stays quiet, not knowing what to say. Two Sundays out of each month? What if he chooses a sunday that is close to his or Kuroo's exam season or what if he and Kuroo were busy on all sundays or-_

_"You are thinking again. I know you mostly don't share your thoughts with me or anybody on team but-" Kenma whines, shaking his head. Kuroo softly places his hand on his wet cheek, caressing it as if he were glass._

_"I'll try okay? We'll try" Those were the last words of the night._

_We'll try._

Kenma always noticed how Kuroo wanted to try things he was interested at like playing games even if those were horror games, he still wanted to finish it with Kenma. He even encouraged him to spend more time with one of his best friends, Hinata despite he knew how jealous the previous volleyball captain would get. He would also talk about animes that were his favorites and even analyze them bit by bit. He was so worried that Kuroo might think that he was the one giving it all to this relationship so whenever Kenma had the chance to express his affection, he would do so by doing little things that Kuroo likes. 

He even went to that party once and got black out drunk but this is another story to tell next time. 

Eyeing his husband's face, he watches how the corner of his eyes crinkle as he munches on his pancakes that were topped with blueberries and maple syrup. He may or may not have burnt some of the pieces but it was a little speck of burn. They sat on their small dining area that was barely decorated and only the small plastic plant that sat on the middle of the table was the only colorful thing in the room. 

"D-Do you like it?" He asks to start the conversation, twirling his fork on his plate. 

"I like it? Pudding, I love it!" Kuroo exclaims, speckles of pancake on the corner of his mouth. 

"Tsk, idiot" He reaches for a tissue and wipes his mouth. After they finish eating, he starts to collect their plates when Kuroo stops him. 

"Let me clean up" He shakes his head. 

"I should also clean up-" 

"We all know the golden rule, kitten. If one cooks, the other cleans up" Kuroo then steals their plates and he lets him. Following the other to the kitchen, he grabs the others shirt and tugs on it. 

"Kuroo, can we go to the gym today?" 

_SMASH!_

"K-Kuroo?!" Kenma's eyes widened, the broken plates spreaded on the ground and a shocked looking Kuroo was standing before him, eyes widened and mouth open that he is worried the other might catch flies. 

"W-What?" 

"Can we go to the gym?" He says it more slower and lower this time. Kuroo just stands there, not trying to even process anything that left Kenma's lips moments ago. His husband? That rarely leaves the house? that rarely exercises because he hates feeling tired? the one who even hates walking back from school unless he is distracted by a game? is asking him to go to the gym? 

"Are you the real Kenma? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?! KENMA KITTEN IF YOU ARE THERE THEN-" Kenma glares at him before punching his chest, carefully moving towards him because of the broken plate. 

"Do you wanna go or- HEY!" Kuroo suddenly grabs his wrist and storms off to the bedroom. 

"Hey! where are we going?!" 

"TO THE GYM! LIKE YOU SAID!" 

"But the plate-" 

"FUCK THE PLATE! WE SHALL GO NOW! WE CAN CLEAP UP LATER!" Kenma was for sure he had never seen Kuroo this excited before. 

* * *

"Oya?" Akaashi. 

"Oya, oya?" Bokuto. 

Shit. His closest friends had to be in the gym where Kuroo works out at. Of course. Even after all these years, Bokuto and Kuroo still stayed as brothers from other mothers. Kuroo had a stupid grin on his face, their bag hanging on his shoulder whereas Kenma only had to bring their water bottles. 

"Oya? Kenma? What are you doing here?!" Bokuto still has energy left in his body despite looking all sweaty. They must have been here for a few minutes now. 

"Kenma said he wanted to go to the gym!" Akaashi looks at Kenma, wiping Bokuto's face with a towel first. 

"Kenma? That's new of you" The long haired nods because it is new to him. He didn't like the sweaty and gross people hanging out in the gym and the smell of cheap body cologne hurt his head too much. He always wondered how does Kuroo manage all of this. 

"Is that really Kenma? hey! Are you really Kenma? Bro, did you pick up another Kenma on your honeymoon?! or is the robot you were talking about and- MF!" Akaashi covers Bokuto's mouth with his hand, preventing his fiance to speak any further. 

"Anyways, Kenma we are so happy to have you here. Please excuse us" Akaashi smiles at the couple before dragging Bokuto to the showers to wash his hands. Kuroo looks at Kenma, the grin still glued to his face. 

"Do you want to start now, kitten?" 

\- a few hours later. 

"Here" Akaashi hands Kenma an ice bag wrapped in a towel. Kuroo and Bokuto were on the counter, ordering their food as Kenma and Akaashi sat by a window of the restaurant they were having lunch at. The shorter thanks him, holding it over his forehead to stop the swelling. He knew he wasn't ready for the gym. He should have tried to jog first around the neighborhood or walk an hour straight so that it won't ever happen again. 

"What did Kuroo do again?" Akaashi still was confused on how ** _Kenma fell on the treadmill._** He just sighs, putting an elbow on the table. 

"I didn't know how to press start on the treadmill so Kuroo did it for me but he pressed on the run button and maxed it out" He explains, head still spinning on how hard he fell on the treadmill. It happened so fast that he didn't even know how he got into the car but he was guessing that Kuroo carried him. They were rushing to the hospital but Kenma admitted that it didn't hurt too bad even if he was talking to some distorted faces but he figured he could handle it. 

"Are you sure you are feeling better? We can still go to the hospital if you want" Kenma thought about it but shook his head. He still couldn't believe he got a bruise days after his wedding and honeymoon (unless you count the bruises he got when he and Kuroo were-) 

"Why did you want to start working out suddenly? You're usual working is when you go from your chair to the bathroom and additionally, volleyball" Kenma just shrugs, looking out of the window. 

"I just...wanted to try out things that Kuroo likes" He says, tapping his free fingers on the table. Akaashi watches on. 

"I d-don't know. Sometimes I feel guilty that he does all of it for me. I feel like he is tired of tending to me so today I decided to take care of him to the best of my uh - abilities?" Akaashi raises his brow. 

"Abilities?" 

"Hey, it's only for today" Even if he did plan on doing this everyday, cooking for Kuroo, going to the gym with him or exercising with him, he knew he wouldn't be as consistent as some amazing housewives and of course his own mother for her family. 

"Only for today? hm" They fall into silence after it until a tray filled with food slams down on their table. They both looked up seeing Bokuto's toothy smile and Kuroo's soft smile. 

"Hey, hey, hey! Let's dig in!" Bokuto cheerfully says, handing Akaashi's food as Kuroo does the same thing with Kenma. They ate with random conversations thrown around but Kuroo keeps looking at Kenma with worry all throughout. 

* * *

"Bye guys! See you later!" Kuroo waves back to Bokuto who was being held down by Akaashi because the taller owl had glassy eyes and a big frown as he waved goodbye to his "brother". Heck, he might even start throwing a tantrum once he doesn't see Kuroo when they go to the corner of the street then Akaashi will even have a bigger headache. 

Kenma softly waves as well and follows quietly to their car. Kuroo notices this. 

"Kitten, are you okay?" He nudges at the younger, throwing their bags on the backseat and opening the passenger door for Kenma. After they both got in, the long haired responded. 

"I'm sorry" He whispers, fingers swiftly playing with the end of his hair. Kuroo places a hand on his thigh, patting it. 

"What for? I should be the one who should have said sorry. I hurt you today" They paused at a stop light. 

"Yeah but I-" He freezes, the guilt overwhelming him once again. Fuck, he mostly failed all the things he wanted to try out today. Pancakes, cleaning and going to the gym. 

"Baby, you can tell me. I mean we are married now and all. We are going to spend the rest of our lives together and maybe adopt a few stray cats. You can do all the streaming while I work at the office and-" 

"That's the problem!" He blurts out, not meaning to scream at his husband but he was too frustrated at himself. Kuroo's eyes widened, letting go of Kenma's thigh as the the stoplight turns green. 

"What is?" Kuroo asks, worried for him. He sighs, slumping on the seat. 

"I work at home while you work at an office. I barely cook or clean or even leave my gaming room. I wake up later than you and I sleep later than you. I just- I feel like I don't try to take care of you. You always take care of me no matter how tired you are, even giving in plans to stay up late at night to watch me play when you have work in the morning. I feel guilty not tending to you when we were boyfriends until we got engaged so I made this day to start something new, to try something new at least. I want to be a good husband to you, Kuroo" He didn't even realized that he said it all in one breath but knowing how smart Kuroo is, he managed to understand it all. 

"Kenma, you know I don't mind-" 

"Well I do! I almost burnt you pancakes, I let you clean, I fell on the treadmill when you wanted to go and exercise. God! Everything just went so wrong and-" He didn't notice that the car stopped at their apartment and Kuroo was just listening to him rant. 

"-I can't even run on a treadmill! Damn it Kuroo, I wish I could take care of you for once! Even when you were sick you pushed yourself to work, to clean and to do everything and I just badly wanted to tell you of how god damn self less you are that it makes me insecure! I should be the one who cooks for you in the morning and night, I should be the one does the laundry and clean the apartment! I should- Kenma gets cut off when Kuroo smashes his lips onto him. Feeling his hurt flutter, he fully gives himself to his husband. Wrapping his arms around his neck and presses himself more to him. He moans against the kiss when he feels Kuroo's tongue slip past his lips, hands on his waist, easily pushing up his shirt so that he can feel his hot skin. They pulled away from the heated kiss, lungs running out of oxygen. 

"I love you so much, Kitten. I appreciate everything you have done for me today.Thank you so much, I am so lucky to have you as a best friend, as my husband and as my soulmate" Kuroo kisses Kenma's forehead who blushed a deep red. 

"Kuroo-" 

"You should have told me you wanted to do these things today but Kenma, do it at your own pace. You don't have to do everything for me everyday in fact, I will always accept the bare minimum from you like a cup of ramen during dinner. I don't mind Kenma but I am happy for you trying out new things" Kuroo runs through his fingers in Kenma's hair, kissing his cheek as well. 

"I-I just thought I wanted to surprise y-you with it" He replies, head on his husband's shoulder, covering his bushing faced with his hands. 

"Yeah but you hurt yourself two times today and you know how much I hate it when you get hurt" Well one of the ties he got hurt was by Kuroo but instead he replies with a nod. 

"I'm sorry" He mumbles, still not letting go of him. 

"I forgive you baby. Thank you again for today. I'll never forget it" Kuroo smiles, letting go of Kenma and turns off the engine. They both then headed to the elevator, hand in hand with smiles on their faces. 

"I love you, Kuroo" 

"I love you the most, Kenma" 

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted kuroken fluff so here is the fluffiest oneshot i could write. enjoy :--D


End file.
